Trio Complexe
by PandaHeroin
Summary: Que se passe-il si on laisse Mathieu et Antoine dans une chambre mais que par malheur, Nyo intervient? Un trio Matoinyo ! #pasdutoutdouéepourlesrésumés
1. Chapitre 1 : Fatigue

Voici ma toute première fanfic que je vais publier sur ! J'y avais encore jamais touché à ce site, juste lu des dizaines d'histoires, du coup je suis pas mal paumée en ce qui concerne la publication mais bon, je vais faire comme je peux...

DISCLAIMER : Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel, Sebastien Rassiat, Frédéric Molas, Kriss et Nyo n'appartiennent qu'à eux-même, je ne possède que mon imagination qui a donné vie à cette histoire fictive ! Si ils me le demandent, j'enlèverais cette fic' mais le prennez pas mal please ^^'

REMERCIEMENTS : Toi, qui lis cette fanfic 3 et Nii-San, pour avoir été là...

**Chapitre 1 : Fatigue**

Il était tard. Kriss, Fred, Seb, Nyo, Antoine et moi, Mathieu Sommet, étions tous les 6 saouls dans un bar à proximité de Paris. On avait décidé de célébrer tous ensemble la fin de cette semaine intense et épuisante de Japan Expo. Sa cinquième bière à la main, Antoine leva son bras en l'air et annonça :

**« Je lève mon ve...ma bière à Mathieu, parce qu'il est tout p'tit ! » . **

Dans ma tête, un « CTB » évident apparaissait mais je me reteins d'engager une joute verbale avec un mec qui tiens aussi bien l'alcool qu'un gamin de 10 ans. J'aimais pas vraiment qu'on me moque de ma taille, mais il était bourré, et moi aussi, alors je me contentais de sourire et de répondre :

**« Et moi je lève la mienne à Antoine parce qu'avec lui, j'économise des plumeaux et autres serpillières ! » **

Je savais bien également qu'Antoine n'aimait pas les blagues sur ses cheveux protubérants non plus, alors je m'amusais à le taquiner. Il se hâta de me répondre :

**« Toi tu t'tais ou j'te viole !**

**_ T'oserais pas, **répondis-je d'un ton de défi.

**_ Ah ouais ? Tu verras ce soir quand on sera rentrés à l'hôtel, tu regrettas d'avoir douté de mes capacités de prédateur !**

**_ Tu fuiras face aux miennes, gamin...**répliquais-je avec la voix du patron, qui impressionne toujours Antoine.

**_ Sérieux mec, comment tu fais ça... »**

Notre petite troupe se mit à rire, moi le premier. C'était une bonne soirée, l'ambiance était vraiment cool, j'étais à l'aise parmi eux. Mais ça n'allait pas durer... Bientôt, Fred et Seb durent partir.

**« On doit rentrer tôt demain, désolés. Bye les mecs ! » **

Dans ma tête, une horrible scène inceste s'afficha, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent avant que je secoue ma tête pour enlever cette vision politiquement incorrecte de mon esprit. Nyo me regarda m'agiter avant de me demander :

**« Tu nous fous quoi là?**

**_ Nan rien, je pensais à un truc...**

**_ A quoi tu peux bien penser avec 6 bières dans le nez? **me demanda Antoine.

**_ Crois moi, tu préférerais pas savoir, gamin...**

**_ Argh, arrêtes de faire cette voix, ça me met mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression qu'un mec en costard va venir me tripoter pendant mon sommeil...**

**_ Ça peut s'arranger, gamin... Ca peut s'arranger...»**

Il me regarda avec stupeur, avant de voir un sourire moqueur au coin de mes lèvres et d'éclater de rire. J'en fis de même, accompagné par Nyo et Kriss. La réaction d'Antoine m'avait mis un peu mal à l'aise : je pensais pas qu'il prendrait ça au sérieux... Les joues légèrement rosées, je pris une décision commune :

**« Bon, On commence à se les cailler ici... On est dans le même hôtel non ? On a qu'à aller boire un verre dans ma chambre.**

**_ Bonne idée, je te suis, **répondit Nyo.

**_ Du moment que ça se finit pas dans ton lit, je suis d'accord,** blagua Antoine avec un sourire gêné.

**_ Nan désolé j'suis claqué, partez sans moi je vais me coucher...**enchaîna Kriss.

**_ Ok à plus tard alors, on se reverra sûrement à une prochaine convention !**

**_ J'espère Mathieu, j'espère... »** me dit-il avec un sourire narquois que je lui rendis.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 1 !

Merci à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis pour le moment ! Je sais que c'est court mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est pas fini, il y aura minimum 6 chapitres ! J'en ai pour le moment écris 3, je fais le 4ème en ce moment. Bref si ça vous a plu, faites le moi savoir en m'envoyant une petit review, pas besoin de s'inscrire, c'est gratuit, et ça fait plaisir :D

Sur ce, je vous je vous laisse à vos occupations et vous dis à la prochaine !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Gêne

Yosh !

Je comptais poster le chapitre 2 plus tard dans la semaine, mais en voyant les reviews actuelles, ça m'a donné envie de le poster maintenant, je suis si exitée ! ^^ Je remercie beaucoup Yanis2Y, Demoiselle cupcake, et L'abrutie pour leurs gentils mots, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Du coup voilà le deuxième opus, plus long cette fois !

**Chapitre 2 : Gêne**

Nyo se leva et parti payer notre consommation abusive d'alcool. Je culpabilisais un peu d'avoir autant bu, ça devait revenir à cher... Mais bon, s'il allait payer volontairement, ça ne devait pas le gêner... Notre groupe parti ensuite en direction de notre luxueux hôtel, à pied bien sûr. Premièrement parce que c'était tout proche, et ensuite parce qu'on était tous trop bourrés pour prendre le volant... Sur la route, on revit Kriss, bien plus lent que nous. Il avait raison, il devait être crevé... Après lui avoir proposé de rentrer ensemble, Nyo l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, avant de le laisser raide mort, endormi au bout de son lit. Profitant du sommeil de son ami, il en profita pour explorer un peu sa chambre, et lui piquer une bière de son frigo. Pendant ce temps, je m'allongeais sur mon lit tandis qu'Antoine prennait une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je regardais Antoine, qui lui observait ma chambre avec beaucoup d'attention. On avait les mêmes, je vois pas ce qu'il espérait voir de plus... Puis il regarda dans ma direction, nos regards se croisèrent mais il détourna vivement la tête, les joues légèrement roses. Surpris par cette réaction, les miennes en firent de même, avant que j'engage une conversation :

**« Elle était cool cette convention non ?**

**_ Ouais, mais c'est dommage qu'on ait pas pu se balader... **me répondit-il, n'osant toujours pas me regarder.

**_ C'est vrai qu'entre les shows sur scène et les dédicaces, les seuls moment où on pouvait dégourdir nos pattes on était assaillis par les fans...**

**_ Tu serais allé où toi ? **continua-il.

**_ Je sais pas trop, et toi ?**

**_ … Je sais pas non plus... Là où toi tu serais allé, peut-être... »**

En prononçant ces mots, Antoine était rouge de honte, et je dois avouer que si j'avais pu me voir à ce moment là, j'aurais vu cette même couleur sur mes joues. Bégayant légèrement, je répondis :

**« C-Comment ça ?**

**_ Non rien laisse tomber...**

**_ ….Ok...**

**_ … Dis, tu crois qu'on aurait du la lire cette fanfic sur … nous deux ?**

**_ Ça aurait été fun ouais, mais les fangirls seraient allées s'imaginer des trucs bizarres...**

**_ Ça te gène cette rumeur ? **me demanda timidement mon collègue.

**_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Bah c'est gênant ouais, c'est quand même des histoires gays sur nous deux...**

**_ Je vois... » **finit-il d'un air déçu.

Il resta ensuite silencieux pendant quelques minutes, son regard alternant entre moi et le sol. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi embarrassé. Alors évidemment, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions... Mais je n'aurais pas du... Soudain revenait dans mon esprit cette pensée obscène de tout à l'heure, avec les frères Grenier. "_Penser à ça dans une situation pareille, ça va pas Mathieu !" _J'essayai de sortir cette image de ma tête, mais mon cerveau malsain fit subitement un rapprochement avec Antoine... Non... Est-ce qu'il se pourrait que... Je tourna légèrement la tête vers cet homme qui regardait fixement le sol. Il leva ses yeux vers moi, plongeant ainsi ses pupilles chocolat dans les miennes azur . Il s'était peut-être écoulé quelques secondes, mais cet instant me paru durer une éternité... Nos deux regards se croisant intensément, sans que personne n'ose parler... Ce moment me donna quelques frissons avant que je reprenne conscience et que j'ose enfin m'exprimer :

**« Bon il fait quoi Nyo là ? Ça fait pas mal de temps qu'il est parti, nan ? **

**_ T'as raison, tu crois qu'on devrait aller voir ?**

**_ Oh non c'est pas la peine, il s'est sûrement écroulé raide mort à côté de Kriss, il était vachement saoul lui aussi... »**

Ma remarque avait un peu détendu l'atmosphère mais Antoine avait apparemment le chic pour poser des question gênantes... Il me demanda, rouge comme une tomate :

«** Honnêtement, t'en pense quoi de ces histoires ?**

**_ De quelles histoires ?**

**_ Mais si tu sais, celles sur nous... Enfin voilà quoi.**

**_ Ah... Ça... Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça?**

**_ Je.. Je sais pas... Fais comme si j'avais rien dis...**

**_ Non, non ! Dis moi ! Et toi t'en pense quoi ?**

**_ Je sais pas encore...**

**_ Comment ça "tu sais pas encore ?"**

**_ Je sais pas comment les prendre...**

**_ Bah c'est les fantasmes des fangirls, faut pas prendre ça au sérieux !**

**_ Oh... D'accord si tu le dis. »**

Antoine paraissait déçu. Intrigué, sans même penser à la réaction qu'il allait avoir, je le questionna :

**« _ Antoine tu veux en venir où là ?**

**_ ! … Je... Nulle part Mathieu, nulle part... C'est juste que... »**

Ses yeux devenaient humides, il commençait à trembler sans que je comprenne alors pourquoi.

**« _ C'est juste que quoi ? Dis moi voyons!**

**_ Je peux pas Mathieu, si je pouvais, je le ferrais...**

**_ Dis moi, sinon je pourrais plus te faire confiance ! »**

J'insistais, alors que l'éventualité d'une réponse malsaine se formait rapidement dans mon esprit. Ne sachant pas que je le mettais extrêmement mal à l'aise, je continuais de lui demander...

**« S'il te plaît, c'est bon là...**

**_ Mathieu, je peux pas !**

**_ Antoine...**

**_ JE T'AIME ! Voilà t'es content ? T'as eu ta réponse ? Alors s'il te plaît, arrête... »**

FIN DU CHAPITRE 2 !

Comme je suis sadique =3 Merci encore à vous d'avoir lu ce second chapitre de ma première fanfic Matoine, n'hésitez toujours pas à m'envoyer des reviews, ça m'incite à continuer donc si vous avez aimé ce début d'histoire, un petit mot est très apprécié ^^Sur ce, je vous je vous laisse à vos occupations et vous dis à la prochaine !


End file.
